Metroid Prime Novelization
by Monarch of Halo
Summary: A novelization of Metroid Prime, from beginning to end. Constructive Criticism Please! CH. 3 Coming soon, sorry for the wait!
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Metroid Prime Chapter 1 - Beginnings/Introduction By: anime-atrix prime  
  
Speeding through the vast darkness of space, an orange blur graces the face of the galaxy. Its destination: the outer rim. Somewhere quiet. But it's destination would soon be rerouted by a distress call, from the Space Pirate Frigate Orpheon. That would soon become Samus Aran's mission.  
  
Interstellar bounty hunter by trade, Samus had just finished the 'debriefing' on her Zebes misson at the Galactic Federation HQ on Saturn. She had taken off, and as she headed for the Outer Rim, she had stopped on Ganymede to refuel. Now that she was full on gas and there was nothing wrong with her ship, she headed half-speed into the darkness of the Outer Rim. She set the ship to auto-pilot, put in some coordinates in the outer rim, and began to walk away. The ship's computer flashed a message at her on it's screen.  
  
Planet near the location you have specified.  
  
1. Set coordinates for planet.

2. More information on planet.

3. Try and detect anything else in area of planet/coordinates

4. Leave coordinates as they are.  
  
She sighed, and hit 4.  
  
She went back into her quarters, got undressed, and laid down. She replayed the events on Zebes over and over again, and she thought. Thought deeply. Then she began to play over the events at the debriefing.  
  
Eventually she fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, she would be awoken by a distress call.


	2. Chapter 2 The Distress Call

: Helmet Text or computer screen text.

Metroid Prime

Chapter 2 - The Distress Call

By anime-atrix prime  
  
Samus Aran slept in her quarters, in the back of her hunter-class gunship, also named Hunter. She slept soundly, until she heard a loud shrieking noise in the cockpit. She immediatly jumped up, threw a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on, and ran into the cockpit. The screen said:  
  
Incoming Distress Call at 16:20 hours.

Space Pirate Encrypted

Call sent to all Space Pirate Craft

Decoding......  
  
Radio Static HELP! Space Pirate Frigate Orpheon Calling for Immediate Assistance! Priority Level 1! We have an emergency here, a slaughter! Radio Static Once again, I repeat: This is Space Pirate Frigate Orpheon calling for immediate assistance! We have an emergency here! There are only a few of us left. One of our experiments has broke free, and is on a rampage killing us all! I beg of anyone who is listening to this..... help us..... please. Coordinates are 654 by 986, in sector 523. I rep.... Wha.... OH GOD! Radio Static "I can't believe them! The bastards! They expect HELP??????!!!" she exclaimed. "But, I suppose I should at least check it out," she said. She traced the distress call back to a ship registered as a Research Frigate named Orpheon. She already knew that.She put in the coordinates that the pirate in the message had given, and the computer went to work pinpointing that location. The frigate's location was surprisingly near where she had planned to go. Once again, the message appeared on her screen.  
  
Planet near the location you have specified.  
  
1. Set coordinates for planet.

2. More information on planet.

3. Try and detect anything else in area of planet/coordinates

4. Leave coordinates as they are.  
  
"Again?" she said. She hit 2 this time.  
  
Planet Tallon IV  
  
Acessing information from Galactic Federation D-Base...

File on Tallon IV being acessed......  
  
File written date 03/27/2191  
  
"Well the file isn't old then...... it was written a month ago," Samus noted. It was written the day she had killed Mother Brain.  
  
Warning: High Levels of an unknown radioactive mutagen detected.... A large crater is detected in the surface, other than that the surface is regular. The highest concentrations of the mutagen seem to be in the crater. The planet has many climate regions. Cold areas, caverns, and a region that seems to be near the crater. This region is not natural. A ruins site is also detected on the surface. Recommend dispatching an agent to the planet to investigate. he ruins site seems to be possibly of Chozo origin. ecommend that Aran is not told. END FILE  
  
"They knew. And they wanted to keep it a secret from me...... Why?" she asked herself. The mutagen would probably explain why the pirates were there. They probably found it 'interesting'.  
  
Her mind was racing with questions, the most important of which to her was 'Why didn't they tell me?' She set the coordinates for Orpheon.  
  
Estimated time to arrive at destination: 22:00 Hours  
  
"Six hours?" she asked herself. She then checked her position. She had just entered the next galaxy, she had only just cleared the Milky Way. She increased speed from 1000mph to 2500mph, about as fast as the ship was going to go. A know message flashed on the screen:  
  
New estimated time to arrive at destination: 20:30 hours  
  
The current time was 16:45, or 4:45 PM. She would arrive around 8:30 PM. That left her three hours and forty five minutes to do whatever. She then stepped back into her quarters. She laid back down on the bed, and went to sleep.  
  
She was walking, walking down a corridor. She shot at three spiky enemies hanging from the ceiling, and hopped over some grass-incarnation that slowed her progress. She shot the luminescent blue door in front of her, and it opened. She stepped into an energy-suspension bridge hall. As she looked out from the sides and below her, she saw that she was suspended above a huge crater. She walked through the bridge hall, and shot open another door. Another corridor. No enemies this time. She walked through it, and shot open another door and walked through it. She walked into an ancient stone structure. Ahead of her was an oddly shaped green glass window. It looked oddly like the glass in the cockpit of her ship. She walked to the right, and found the path blocked. She scanned some writing on the wall, and read it. She walked back the other day, scanned more writing and read it. This path was not blocked. She walked down the incline. She walked through the opening on her left into daylight, and then.......  
  
She woke up. She stood up out of bed, and realized that she was breathing hard. She sighed. She walked back into the cockpit, and checked how long until she would reach Orpheon.  
  
15 minutes remaining until destination is reached.  
  
She walked back into her quarters, and opened the tall, steel cabinet that housed her power suit. She flipped up section of it, and put her hand on the hand outline. It scanned her hand, and a green light flashed. She heard the lock click. She opened the cabinet. There it was; a suit made by the Chozo, infused with their blood. It was far beyond the technology of any other type of armor in the the entire universe.  
  
She changed into her short spandex shorts, and put on her spandex-y halter top. She then began to fit the power suit onto her, piece by piece. As each piece was put on, it interconnected with adjoining pieces. Next she picked up her helmet, and put it over her head. It connected with the entire suit, and the readouts began to appear. The suit's energy meter, threat assessment, mini-map, and visor status all appeared. Finally, she arrived at the arm cannon. As she slipped it over her right hand piece, it immediatly connected with her shoulder piece, and powered on. 2 more readouts appeared on her helmet's screen. The missile count showed up on the right, and the beam status appeared in the bottom-right corner. She tested her three beams by shifting her hand position. Power was her default, but she also had the Wave Beam and the Ice Beam. They all seemed fine.  
  
She stepped back into the cockpit, and sat down in the pilot's chair. Attention: Hunter now approaching Space Pirate Frigate Orpheon rang out the ships monotonous, computer-generated voice. She stared out of the clear, glass window in the cockpit. She slowed the ship to 250mph. The ship suddenly got very quiet now that the engines were not working so hard. Off to her left, she saw a planet, orange in color, and similar in size to Earth. She veered the ship off to the right. Samus saw it then. About 10 times the size of her own ship, Orpheon loomed out of the darkness. She increased the ship's speed, heading straight for the derelict vessel. She spotted a place where she could land her ship. The typed in a couple of things into the computer. Landing Sequence Initiated The ship began to lower, and a rumble was felt as the landing engines kicked on beneath the ship and tried to align the ship for a smooth landing. Finally, a slight tremor shook through the ship as it came down onto the frigate. "Well, let's not delay the inevitable. Let's get this load of shit that's keeping me from relaxing over with", she said. She stepped under the retractable roof that she used to get in and out of her ship. She pressed a green button on the wall. The roof opened, and she was lifted up and out of the ship. She hopped of, with a graceful air somersault, and landed on the cold metal of the frigate. "Well, here goes nothing...." She murmured to herself. "Times a-wastin'......"


End file.
